


ABC

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Skye needs CPR, and only Jemma is there to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC

“Skye?”Jemma calls out, walking around the corner. Her gut immediately tells her something is off. Skye never didn’t say something when she called out for her. Even over blaring music she would hear her. Even when she was engrossed in coding she would hear her. Skye always heard her, but not this time.

“Skye?” She calls out again and Jemma’s heart stutters in her chest. “Oh my god, Skye.  _Skye_?”

She doesn’t respond. She’s just laying there on the floor as if someone pushed her off a chair and she was just left there to her own devices. Her arm is draped over her head, her feet a jumbled mess, her skin pale.

“Skye?” Jemma finds herself running, unable to stop repeating her name. She pushes aside the table and chair, calling out for help but she doesn’t know if anyone hears her. She shakes the heavy body carefully, rolling her onto her back, but Skye doesn’t respond.

Jemma’s hands tremble when she cups Skye’s cheeks and checks her breathing by pressing her ear to her mouth. She realises there’s little time, especially since she doesn’t know how long she’s been laying here. She swallows hard and tilts her head back to free her airway. Basic CPR. Her doctor instinct kicks in and she tries not to think of what is actually going on, who is actually under her hands. Tears burn her eyes and drop on Skye’s chest while she opens her mouth and leans down to breathe into her lungs. First time was a charm this time; Skye’s chest rises and falls, so Jemma breathes again.

“For heaven’s sake,” Jemma whispers and clears her throat, “HELP!” She shouts at the top of her lungs, but no one answers. Her voice breaks at the end of her shout. It is on her. It is on her whether Skye lives or dies right now. She runs through the CPR checklist in her head. The ABC. She got the first two down. The A and the B. Airway and breathing. Now C. Circulation. It still came naturally to her. The placement of her hands. The counting with the clock on the wall. Breathing again. More compressions. Her thoughts are swimming in her head. She needs to stay focussed, but she can’t push the fact that it’s  _Skye_  on the floor here.

“Shit,” Jemma mutters and wipes her cheeks on her shoulders. She had been giving compressions for over five minutes, but she has no idea whether it is working. She pumps her heart. She knows she’s doing this right. She can do CPR. She had two PhDs in science and she was a trained field medic. She _knows_  how to perform CPR.

“Skye, come on honey. Please breathe,” she whispers before leaning down again to blow air into her lungs again. “Come on, baby. Breathe for me.”

She moves her hands to her chest again, another round of pumping. Her muscles ache from the strain. There’s a ring in her ear from focussing so much and her vision is blurred by tears.

“Come on,” she whispers over and over again. Eight minutes in Jemma feels like giving up, but she knows she can’t. She’ll stop when someone is there to drag her off Skye. She realises that is probably when everyone realises that Skye would be dead, and she can’t have that. She can’t. Her heart drops at the thought alone, her jaws clenching in determination. No. Skye would live.

All of a sudden Skye’s chest rises on its own accord and she coughs. Her fingers find her way to Jemma’s forearm and her eyes fly open.

“Oh thank god, you’re alive,” Jemma croaks and presses the back of her hand to her mouth. Relief washes over her, sending another waterfall down her cheeks. She brushes her fingers through Skye’s hair, gently smoothing out the wrinkle in her forehead with her thumb. “Shh, Skye. You’re alright now. Stay still.”

Skye doesn’t say a word, her eyes wide in a strange sort of terror when Jemma presses her fingers to her pulse point, counting with the clock again. Her heart rate seems to be stabilizing.

“What happened, Skye?” Jemma whispers, still stroking her thumb over her forehead.

“Jem,” Skye rasps and reaches out to her, taking a big gulp of air, grabbing Jemma’s hand when she reaches out for her. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m here, love. I’m here. Shhh. You’re fine. You’re alright. I may have broken your ribs, but you’re alright.” Jemma leans down to press her lips to Skye’s forehead. Skye sighs softly, craning her neck to relish in the feeling. She decides to lie down next to her, drawing Skye into her arms a little, entangling their legs. Skye still feels slightly cold when she shuffles closer to Jemma.

“How are you feeling?” Jemma whispers when her nose is pressed to her shoulder, her fingers on the pulse point on her wrist. The gentle thudding calms her down a little.

“Better now,” Skye breathes and rolls her head to look at Jemma, “thank you. Thank you for saving my life again.”

“Don’t worry. I would do it all again if I had to. But let’s hope you stop scaring me like this one day.”

“I don’t know what happened. I just felt dizzy and then I woke up with your lips on my mouth and your hands between my boobs.” Skye tries to laugh, but is cut short by another cough. Her face distorts in pain. Definitely bruised ribs, Jemma thinks.

“It’s not exactly how I imagined having my lips on you for the first time,” Jemma admits without looking at Skye. She can feel her cheeks heat up and swallows hard.

Skye should stop doing that to her. That thing where she almost died, and has Jemma’s feelings for her flare up again like a simmering coal that’s hit by wildfire. Jemma thought she had left it behind her, that it didn’t matter, that even though it was obvious enough that Skye does feel the same about her, and that their jobs didn’t allow them to be together. It was a silent agreement almost, but it was also something they couldn’t deny or stuff away.

Skye reaches out for her, putting two fingers under her chin and craning Jemma’s neck to look her straight into her eyes. There’s a soft sparkle in them. “Please know this is not because I’m grateful, which I also am, but it’s also because of everything else…” The tail of Skye’s whisper ends up on her own tongue when Skye kisses her. Her hands tangle in Jemma’s hair and even though the floor they are laying on is icy cold, Jemma’s skin feels hot.

“That’s a better first time,” Skye says when they pull back in need of air, and Skye’s grin is priceless.

Jemma blushes and curls her fingers in Skye’s shirt, leaning in for another kiss. “You’re insufferable.”


End file.
